Total eclipse of heart
by Pandora Potter-jm
Summary: Três pensões estão localizadas em Londres cujo dono é japonês. Seus moradores são assassinos, cada um com sua especialidade, têm que destruir as outras duas. O motivo? Uma cidade só pode ter um grupo de encrenqueiros. FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Prólogo

**Fic: **General- Humor/Romance- Vários casais (entre personagens e OC's)

**Summary:**Três pensões (Akatsuki, Hiouzaku e Morinozuka) estão localizadas em Londres cujo dono é japonês. Seus moradores são assassinos, cada um com sua especialidade, têm que destruir as outras duas. O motivo? Uma cidade só pode ter um grupo de encrenqueiros. Cada ano há um grupo de novatos que querem tentar entrar nessas pensões e terão que passar em um teste de admissão para serem aprovados.

As pessoas nem desconfiam que os estudantes e universitários que ali residem adoram o gosto de sangue no café-da-manhã... (resumo péssimo, fic melhor).

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, muito menos os OC's. Se me pertencessem, o anime seria só putaria! XD

**Oi gente...!**

**Finalmente eu vou fazer uma fic de fichas...!(Não que as pessoas tenham me pedido para fazer uma, mas eu sempre tive vontade... ¬¬)**

**Espero sinceramente que gostem... E que me mandem muitas fichas...! 8D**

**Prólogo.**

**Meio-dia, pensão Morinozuka.**

Um rapaz suspirou pesadamente. O cômodo estava completamente escuro, exceto pela luz vinda de uma fenda, onde um rapaz observava pela cortina.

-Mas que droga, fecha essa maldita cortina... –retrucou um rapaz, sentado no sofá e assistindo TV, mais precisamente um filme de terror cujas cenas só ocorriam no escuro e não iluminavam a sala.

-Você só consegue reclamar, não é, irmãozinho...?-comentou uma moça com seu ar sarcástico, pegando uma garrafa de _uísque _envelhecido e servindo um copo.

-Temari, eu também quero- disse outro rapaz, recostado na parede onde a luz vinda da janela não o alcançasse.

-Sirva-se você, seu inútil... Tem mão pra quê?-a mulher chamada Sabaku no Temari franziu o cenho e pegando seu copo. Era alta, o corpo formado por perigosas curvas, uma enorme comissão de frente, cabelos cor de areia, rebeldes e presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas, acompanhados por olhos verde-escuros. Vestia um vestido preto de couro, curto deixando à mostra suas coxas, com uma meia presa à cinta-liga que usava, guardando uma _handgun _para os desavisados que tentassem mexer com ela.

-Custava ser um pouco mais gentil e dizer "não, estou ocupada... Se importaria de pegar você mesmo, Kiba-kun...?"- disse o rapaz, imitando uma voz feminina cheia de ironia.

Inuzuka Kiba era alto, corpo malhado, cabelos castanho-escuros e espetados, os olhos negros e ferozes, caninos desenvolvidos e listras vermelhas no rosto. Usava uma camiseta preta com desenhos da sua banda de rock preferida (_Metallica_) e calça jeans.

-Por que vocês não calam à boca e me deixam assistir o filme em paz...?-perguntou o rapaz que assistia o filme de terror.

-Eu desisto, Gaara... Você vai para a adoção... –disse Temari, revirando os olhos e saindo da sala.

O rapaz chamado Sabaku no Gaara tinha cabelos curtos, bagunçados e vermelhos como fogo, a pele bem pálida e o corpo com músculos definidos, completos pelos olhos verde-água.

Usava uma jaqueta de couro e uma calça de brim escuro, ao cinto, estava presa a sua fiel faca de prata e, escondido no casaco, uma _handgun _italiana.

-O Teme ainda não voltou do trabalho...? Ele me disse que me ajudaria naquele maldito dever de história... –perguntou um garoto, entrando na sala. Possuía os cabelos loiros, curtos e espetados, os olhos azul-elétricos e o corpo bronzeado, bem torneado e bem atraente. Vestia uma camisa pólo branca e uma calça laranja, segurava uma _coult_ como se fosse seu brinquedo favorito. Seu nome era Uzumaki Naruto.

-Não, o "Teme" ainda não chegou... Mas os novatos estão chegando... –disse o rapaz à janela, espiando pela cortina.

Seu nome era Hyuuga Neji e ele possuía olhos incomuns cor de névoa, pele pálida, longos cabelos castanho-escuros e corpo musculoso devido à anos de artes marciais. Vestia um colete cinza, uma calça de brim escuro e luvas grossas negras, onde rodava a arma pelo gatilho descontraídamente.

-Oba...! Finalmente terei a quem ensinar a técnica do "Fogo da Juventude"...!-disse um rapaz cujo nome era Rock Lee. Ele era alto, porte atlético, cabelo preto e estilo "tigelinha", olhos negros e sobrancelhas incrivelmente grossas. Vestia uma camisa social verde musgo e uma calça jeans.

-Quantos será que virão desta vez...? É possível que sobre pelo menos um desta vez... –um rapaz comentou. Ele vestia um casaco bege, usava o capuz, o cabelo era preto e bem arrepiado e os olhos não era possível de se ver, pois sempre os escondia atrás de oclinhos escuros.

-Tem que sobrar ao menos um... Senão não vai ter graça... –Kiba sorriu maliciosamente- E eu espero que seja uma corajosa novata...

-Não seja idiota... Da última vez, só houveram rapazes... E todos eles fugiram no final da primeira semana... –Neji argumentou- A chance de ser uma mulher e que ela dure mais de uma semana, é nula...

-Eu sobrevivi... –Temari reapareceu, encostada no batente da porta.

-Você não conta... –Gaara deu um muxoxo impaciente- Você até parece macho...

-Eu vou te ensinar quem é macho aqui, seu pirralho... –a loira fechou a cara e sacou a pistola. O ruivo pareceu prever seu movimento e levantou-se, também apontando sua pistola para a irmã.

-Ei, ei... Vocês dois poderiam passar ao menos um dia sem tentar se matar...? Logo os novatos vão chegar e precisamos de toda a nossa energia para dar-lhes as boas vindas... –um rapaz abriu a porta, depositando seu casaco em cima do sofá.

Uchiha Sasuke era alto, pele clara, cabelos lisos na frente e arrepiados atrás, com olhos vermelhos como sangue e com o corpo bem trabalhado. Vestia uma camisa de mangas rasgadas azul-marinho e uma calça jeans escura.

-Teme...! Seu filho da mãe...! Você saiu e nem me explicou sobre o dever de história...!- Naruto apontou para ele, o acusando.

-Depois pensaremos nisso, Dobe... Sabe que só estamos nessa escola maldita para cumprirmos o nosso trabalho, não é...?-o moreno suspirou- Você não precisa levar à sério essas matérias idiotas...

-Vejam...! Os novatos chegaram...!-Neji apontou e Lee, juntamente de Kiba e Temari, espiaram pela janela. O ônibus havia parado e deles as pessoas começaram a sair. Não eram muitas, o que decepcionou um pouco o pessoal da pensão, mas vinham com expressões determinadas... E, à cada passo, mais eles tinham vontade de transformar essas expressões em desgosto...

**Pensão Hiouzaku.**

Uma jovem moça estava na cozinha, cortando tomates cuidadosamente em rodelas simétricas e vestindo um belo avental branco com babadinhos nas extremidades. Ela cantarolava baixinha a música _Thousand Miles_ que estranhamente não saía de sua cabeça.

Seu nome era Hyuuga Hinata. Era uma menina com corpo de mulher, pele clara, olhos perolados e longos cabelos preto-azulados e lisos, que balançavam levemente à cada movimento. Por debaixo do avental, usava um vestido lilás de alcinhas, com um laço que franzia embaixo dos seios.

-Olá, Hina-chan...!- uma garota entrou na cozinha, animada, até que pareceu sentir algo no ar- Que cheiro bom...! É sukiyaki...?

-Não. São filés de arenque fritos com batata... –contou- Eu só estava tentando variar um pouco, porque nós sempre comemos comida japonesa, né... –a menina sorriu.

-Tudo bem, arenque está bom para mim... –a menina sorriu alegremente.

Mitsashi Tenten era mestiça: pai chinês e mãe japonesa. Possuía cabelos cor de chocolate, sempre presos em dois coques laterais. Os olhos eram da cor dos cabelos, a pele era bronzeada e as curvas também eram acentuadas. Vestia uma bermuda jeans e uma regata verde com desenhos em branco.

-KARIN, SUA VACA DESGRAÇADA!- berrou uma voz.

-Ai, céus... Parece que a Ino descobriu que a Karin pegou a chapinha dela... –Tenten suspirou, cansada.

-Você vai lá ver elas...?-Hinata sorriu.

-Tenho que ir separar a briga, né... Senão a Karin vai acabar levando um tiro na testa... –a morena retribuiu o sorriso.

-Pergunta para as meninas se elas querem uma sobremesa em especial... –a outra pediu.

-Tudo bem- a Mitsashi fez que sim, saindo da cozinha e chegando à uma sala enorme, onde um rapaz dormia tranquilamente no sofá, uma menina escutava música tranquilamente sentada em uma poltrona e duas moças brigavam como se quisessem se matar, puxando os cabelos, socando, arranhando e estapeando uma à outra.

-Sua vadia...! Aquela chapinha era de estimação!!!- berrou uma das que estavam brigando, cujos cabelos eram longos, lisos e loiros como ouro, os olhos azul-celestes pareciam convertidos em raiva e o corpo era perigosamente bem delineado, com seios fartos e a comissão traseira bem torneada. Yamanaka Ino era a menina com o pior gênio da pensão e, sem dúvida, com o corpo mais bonito.

-E daí?! Você fala como se eu tivesse quebrado aquela droga!!! –disse a outra, cujos cabelos era curtos nos ombros, lisos e vermelhos como sangue; usava óculos e seus olhos eram como rubis. Seu corpo era magro e com a perna grossa, embora ela também sentisse orgulho dos seus seios firmes. Ayano Karin não era a garota mais geniosa, mas era, com certeza, a mais encrenqueira.

-Agora que você usou nessa busha, que você chama de cabelo, ela ficou contaminada com a sua doença...!-Ino esbravejou, furiosa.

-Retire o que disse, sua vadia!- Karin retorquiu, sacando uma fuzil e apontando para a loira.

-Sakura... Você podia ao menos se dar ao trabalho de dar uma bronca nelas ao invés de simplesmente ignorar... –a morena recém chegada suspirou, cansada.

-Como disse...?-perguntou a menina que estava sentada na poltrona, tirando o fone do ouvido.

-Nada... –a outra revirou os olhos, indo separar as duas.

Haruno Sakura tinha cabelos curtos, lisos e cor-de-rosa, os olhos verdes, a pele clara e o corpo médio, que não era chamativo, mas também não era nem um pouco feio. Aliás, muitos meninos gostavam da menina de corpo proporcional. Vestia uma calça e uma blusa branca, de manga rasgada e com letras vermelhas que diziam "Eu amo música!".

-Nossa... Essas duas já estão brigando...? Poderiam conversar mais baixo...? Eu e o Sai estamos tentando concertar o som de vocês...! Se querem ouvir música, cooperem...! –um rapaz apareceu na porta, um pouco cansado. Ao seu lado, outro rapaz pareceu cruzar os braços, indiferente- Como o Shikamaru consegue dormir com essa gritaria...?

Hozuki Suigetsu possuía os cabelos curtos, prateados e lisos, os olhos amarelos e a pele clara, com o corpo bem trabalhado. Vestia uma bermuda preta e uma camisa bege sem mangas, com tribais desenhadas em preto.

Sai Yamabe tinha cabelos curtos, lisos e negros, os olhos da mesma cor e a pele era de um branco-leitoso. O corpo era bem definido, debaixo da camiseta preta de mangas compridas e da calça de um jeans mais claro.

Nara Shikamaru era o rapaz que dormia profundamente, vestido de uma blusa preta, um colete verde-musgo e uma calça de brim escuro. Pele bronzeada, os olhos negros e os cabelos pretos, sempre presos em um rabo alto.

-Parem de brigar, vocês duas...! Ino: só porque ela usou sua chapinha, não quer dizer que seja o fim do mundo! Karin: você devia pedir antes de pegar as coisas dos outros, sabia?- Tenten entrou no meio das duas, zangada.

A roupa da loira, que consistia em um micro-short jeans e uma blusa curta frente-única, já estava toda torta e desamarrada. A roupa da ruiva, que consistia em uma capri jeans e uma regata vermelho-vinho, também estava incerta e cheia de fios de cabelos que a outra havia arrancado.

-Mas... –Ino tentou argumentar e a amiga a calou.

-Nada de "mas"! Os hóspedes já devem estar chegando, então se comportem! E a Hinata perguntou qual sobremesa que vocês querem... –disse a Mitsashi.

-Charllote!!!-Sakura e Ino gritaram em uníssono.

-Anmitsu- Karin falou, guardando a arma no cinto.

-Dango- Suigetsu falou, encostando-se no batente da porta.

-Assim não dá, né, gente... Que tal algo que agrade à todos como sorvete ou pudim...?-a morena sugeriu.

-Pode ser, desde que não seja sorvete de creme... É muito sem graça... –Ino impôs, ajeitando suas roupas e sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Sakura, pegando o controle da TV e ligando a mesma.

-Se o Shikamaru estivesse acordado, com certeza diria que vocês são um bando de problemáticos... –suspirou a menina, voltando para a cozinha.

**Pensão Akatsuki. **

Cada um dos moradores daquela pensão estavam em seus devidos quartos, portanto não havia nenhuma desordem. Isso é, não enquanto nenhum deles fosse para o quarto de outro morador...

-Pein, os novatos já vão chegar... Não seria melhor eu chamar todos para dar boas vindas a eles...?-uma mulher perguntou, hesitante, parada à porta.

-Huh... Até parece que eu me daria ao trabalho de dar boas vindas a esses otários... –disse o rapaz que permanecia deitado em sua cama. Takuma Pein tinha cabelos alaranjados, curtos e bagunçados, pele bronzeada e vários piercings na boca, no nariz e na orelha, com olhos azuis inexpressivos. Vestia uma calça preta, estava sem camisa e usava uma luva sem dedos com a estampa preta com nuvens vermelhas.

-Se você diz... Você que é o líder, não é...?-a mulher deu de ombros. Tinha cabelos azuis, lisos e longos, com uma rosa de origami enfeitando o mesmo, os olhos eram azuis e o corpo era formado por curvas perigosas, seios chamativos e coxas grossas. Vestia uma espécie de casaco que ia até a metade da perna, colado ao corpo e de manga comprida, preto, com nuvens vermelhas.

-Sim, eu sou... E, se aqueles novatos idiotas querem mesmo entrar para a Akatsuki, é bom que não estejam esperando um tratamento de rei por aqui... –disse o rapaz- São uns filhinhos de papai que querem sossego e acham que conseguem viver sozinhos...

-Não se preocupe, Pein... Nós cuidaremos para que eles fiquem sabendo desde o início que esta não é uma pensão para pessoas normais... –ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Então eu não preciso me preocupar... –o rapaz sorriu da mesma forma.

**XxX**

Um rapaz tentava trabalhar em seu quarto. O cômodo estava completamente escuro, à não ser por uma luminária em sua mesa de trabalho, na qual ele estava curvado contra, construindo sua mais nova marionete.

Akasuna Sasori possuía cabelos vermelhos sem vida, curtos e espetados, a pele pálida e os olhos castanhos sem vida. Possuía um corpo médio e bem trabalhado, escondido pelo grande blusão preto e pela calça jeans que usava. Na mesa, sua luva preta com nuvens vermelhas estava esquecida, uma vez que o rapaz ficara ocupado com o boneco.

-Mestre...!- uma pessoa abriu a porta sem cerimônia e entrou no quarto, animada- Está trabalhando na sua mais nova arte? Deixa eu ver? Deixa eu explodir?

-Não, Deidara... Você pode dar o fora do meu quarto antes que eu acerte um tiro no meio da sua testa... –disse o ruivo, virando-se para o outro com sua arma apontada para a cabeça do invasor.

Uekusa Deidara era um rapaz animado, cabelos longos, lisos e loiros, olhos incrivelmente azuis e pele bronzeada. Usava um cachecol preto de nuvens vermelhas, uma camisa cor grafite e uma calça de brim escuro.

-Calminha aí, mestre... –o loiro sorriu amarelo- Nem tudo se resolve com violência...

-Ah, é...? Me diga algo que eu não posso resolver metendo um tiro na testa...? Na pior das situações, até um no meio da minha testa resolve... –o ruivo deu um meio sorriso, destravando a _coult._

-Bom... A fome no mundo você não pode resolver com violência... –o outro sugeriu.

-Lógico que eu posso... Basta atirar no meio da testa de quem está com fome... –Sasori sorriu malignamente.

-Por que você só gosta de dar tiro no meio da testa...?-o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Tem algum problema com isso? Se tiver, eu posso resolver... –disse, com a mira à laser focalizada na testa do rapaz.

-Claro que não, mestre... Só ia te chamar porque parece que os novatos estão chegando... Que tal se explodirmos eles...?- sugeriu, mudando de assunto.

-Deidara, nem tudo se resolve com explosões... –o ruivo argumentou.

-E se resolve com tiros no meio da testa...?-o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Claro.

**XxX**

Em seu quarto, um rapaz permanecia ajoelhado sob um tapete de pregos usando somente uma samba-canção que, por acaso, era preta com nuvens vermelhas. Havia velas acesas e um círculo feito no chão com pó de tijolo, além de vários espelhos à sua volta.

Aoi Hidan tinha os cabelos lisos e jogados para trás, como se usasse gel permanentemente. Seu corpo era bem musculoso, os olhos roxos e a pele bem clara. Suas costas estavam cortadas e ensangüentadas, como se ele tivesse acabado de apanhar.

-Hidan, você sabe onde está o gel de ...? Pelo amor de Kami-sama...!-disse o rapaz, que abrira a porta e se deparou com o ritual, virando-se de costas como se estivesse vendo algo indecente.

-Você atrapalhou meu ritual a Jashin-sama... –disse o rapaz, se levantando e olhando para o outro.

Otori Kisame tinha os cabelos azuis, curtos e espetados, a pele macilenta e o corpo bem trabalhado. Possuía cicatrizes atrás das orelhas que lembravam muito guelras e gostava muito de banheira, o que o tornava muito suspeito... Usava uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas e uma calça jeans.

-Você não deveria ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa sem trancar a porta do quarto, sabia...? Poderia ser a Konan que estivesse entrando no seu quarto, não eu... –o homem chamado Kisame protestou.

-Sem dúvida a Konan não entraria para pedir gel de cabelo... –disse o outro- Se ainda estiver querendo, está no banheiro...

-Beleza... E trate de vestir algo- disse o outro, entrando no banheiro da suíte e deparando-se com velas negras, um frasco com um líquido escarlate e um punhal ensangüentado –HIDAN!

-Ah, é... Esqueci as oferendas a Jashin-sama no banheiro... –o outro comentou, indo até o cômodo- Aliás, para quê mesmo que você quer o meu gel...?

-Parece que os novatos estão chegando... E eu não quero que meu cabelinho fique bagunçado com as explosões do Deidara... –Kisame choramingou.

-Você nem parece um hetero falando... Quero dizer... Você é hetero, não é...?-Hidan arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Claro, Hidan... Por acaso você duvida da minha masculinidade...?-o outro franziu o cenho.

-Claro que não, Kisame... Claro que não- o rapaz de cabelos prateados desviou o olhar.

**XxX**

O rapaz sentou-se em sua cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava estressado; logo chegariam aqueles novatos idiotas que tirariam sua paz e o obrigariam a dividir o quarto... Pelo menos havia a esperança de que fosse uma garota, assim teria como se divertir e nem se importaria muito em dividir o quarto, talvez até a cama, se ela precisasse...

Uchiha Itachi tinha cabelos longos, pretos e presos em um rabo baixo, os olhos vermelhos, possuía olheiras e a pele era bronzeada, além de ser alto e ter o corpo de um homem que toda mulher gostaria de ter. Usava uma camisa preta com um botton preto com nuvens vermelhas e uma bermuda de brim escuro.

-Puts, deve estar passando "A volta do que não foram"...!-lembrou-se, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a TV. De fato, o filme de terror estava passando, mas estava quase no meio do filme. Não fazia diferença, afinal o moreno já conhecia o filme inteiro.

-ITACHI...!-berrou um rapaz entrando no quarto.

-Porra, Tobi... Estou tentando assistir TV... –o outro retrucou, irritado. O outro olhou para da TV para Itachi.

-Então Tobi é um menino mau...? Tobi só queria dizer para Itachi que os novatos estão chegando... –disse o rapaz.

Sakuya Tobi é o mais jovem da pensão, com cabelos curtos, pretos e bagunçados, o rosto oculto por uma máscara laranja que lembrava um pirulito e que só tinha um furo para que ele enxergasse. Vestia um blusão preto com nuvens vermelhas e uma calça cor vinho.

-Sim, Tobi é um péssimo menino. E será ainda pior se não sair do meu quarto... Merda, onde está a minha metralhadora quando mais preciso dela...?- o moreno olhou em volta, zangado.

-Tobi já está saindo...!- o outro falou, apressando-se em sair do quarto.

-Ah... Doce paz... –o Uchiha espreguiçou-se.

-Só não se esqueça de descer para cumprimentar os novatos...!-Tobi lembrou, parado à porta.

-Vai embora logo, ô inferno...

**Oi, gente...!**

**Este foi o prólogo... (prólogo pequeno, né?)**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que me mandem muitas fichas... Por favor, sejam bem específicos, pois sou uma retardada e demoro para entender as coisas... u.u**

**E podem fazer fichas do tamanho que quiserem: sou bem paciente! 8D**

**Modelo de ficha**

**Nome: **( pode ser qualquer ordem, desde que especifique. Por favor, não precisam ser todos nomes japoneses... )

**Idade:** ( de 15 a 18, se for colegial. 18 a 22 se for universitário)

**Pensão: **(Uma das três acima, não necessariamente a mesma que a do seu par...)

**Nome de guerra: **(apelido, codinome ou o que quer que você quiser chamar)

**Aparência:** (sejam criativos...! Não precisa ser uma maravilha da natureza, mas eu me divirto quando os personagens têm aparência estranha...)

**Alguma marca de nascença, tatuagem ou cicatriz? **(Não é necessário... u.u)

**Trauma? **(Eu sei que é uma fic de comédia, pode ser um trauma engraçado que pode me ajudar a ter idéias no desenrolar da história, como um medo por pombinhas... Ia ser engraçado 8D)

**Arma preferida: **(Pode ter e não ter. Se tiver uma arma preferida, especifique se é arma de fogo, se é alguma arma da antiguidade ou alguma arma ninja. Quanto mais incomum, melhor!)

**Estuda ou trabalha?** (Se estuda, especifique o ano do colegial, se é adiantado, se é atrasado... Se estuda em universidade, se sim, pra quê. Se trabalha, especifique onde e em quê trabalha, sim...? Obrigada n.n)

**Por que veio morar na pensão? **(os pais obrigaram, conhece alguém, alguém deu a idéia, porque seu pai disse que você já tinha caneta demais na sua gaveta e por aí vai)

**Personalidade:** (Isso é o que mais conta. Não existem pessoas só sérias ou boazinhas. Por favor, né, gente... Se a ficha for boa e a personalidade estiver ruim, azar o de vocês. Se estiver boa e a ficha estiver ruim, vocês ainda têm muita chance de entrar na história...)

**Gosta de/Não gosta de: **(Pode ser tudo! Sua alergia, o dia de ontem, a pessoa que você ama/odeia... Enfim, coloquem curiosidades! 8D)

**Música que combina com sua vida:** (Qualquer música, tá? Por favor, sejam coerentes... Não é só porque você gosta da música que ela combina com você... )

**Música que combina com sua vida amorosa: **(Idem ao de cima)

**História: **(Segundo item mais importante. Não coloquem um passado desgraçado para quem é bonzinho e meigo, do tipo: "o pai morreu, a mãe morreu, o irmão foi seqüestrado e fulano sofreu tentativas de abuso sexual quando criança, mas cresceu e está uma graça..." que isso nem existe. Só em mundo de anime, mas isso não é o mundo de anime, é o mundo de fanfic... u.ú)

**Par: **(duas ou mais opções. Especifiquem se, não der o cicrano que vocês pedirem, vocês quiserem entrar na fic solteiros eternamente ou ficar com quem sobrou ou um OC. Também aceito casais yuri, yaoi e hetero.)

**Como vocês agem quando estão próximos: **(nada de "ele é indiferente à mim", porque se fosse, vocês jamais ficariam juntos... )

**O que você pensa dele(a) ou vice-e-versa? **(idem ao de cima)

**Posso matar o seu personagem? **(Não estou dizendo que vou fazer isso, é apenas uma pergunta padrão para o caso de ser necessário para a fic)

**Aceita cenas fortes? Se sim, qual? (Lemon, orange ou Hentai?) **

**Alguma curiosidade?**

**Bom, este é o modelo de ficha. Se quiserem colocar algo mais, estejam à vontade... Sempre acabo esquecendo de algo... u.ú**

**Espero receber muitas fichas! Agora, os personagens disponíveis:**

**Pensão Mori : Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara e Temari.**

**Pensão Hiou : Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Karin, Sai e Suigetsu.**

**Pensão Akatsu : Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan e Kisame.**

**Locais onde a fic irá acontecer:**

**Escola (onde a maioria dos moradores da pensão Hiou e Mori estarão estudando)**

**Universidade (onde todos da pensão Akatsu estarão estudando)**

**Cinema da cidade (local de lazer XD)**

**Praça (idem ao de cima)**

**Praia**

**Fórum ( vai ter muitas cenas em cada um dos seus departamentos...)**

**Delegacia (bom, eles são seriais killers... o.õ)**

**Aqui está! Se alguém teve a paciência de ler até aqui, copie a ficha (ctrl V, ctrl C –X3) e dêem "GO"!!!**

**Façam uma autora feliz!**


	2. Escolhidos

**Desculpem a demora... n.n'**

**Deu um trabalhão para separar as fichas de forma que cada um ficasse com o par que quisesse, já que todos **queriam** o Itachi e o Gaara... XD**

**Mas vamos aos escolhidos:**

**Rafa-chan – **Mitsuke Armbrister (**Par: Hinata**) _Putz, eu adorei a música que você colocou pra Mitsuke... Amo Bon Jovi... Na verdade, amo o Jon Bom Jovi... XD_

**Shina com – **Samantha Hacurru (**Par: Suigetsu**) _Adorei a Samantha... Bem criativa. Fiquei até com vontade d_**e deixar ela fazer par com a Temari, mas já tem outra lésbica na história e eu prefiro pegar leve, já que sou iniciante com casais homossexuais...**

**Ronan E. – **Ronan Erudon (**Par: Temari**) _Huhuhuhuuhu… __Parabéns por conseguir a Tema-chan… __Até tinha umas garotas querendo ela._

**Nyuu-neechan – **Hiroyuki Maiko (**Par: Gaara**) entrega Gaara chorando _Cuide bem dele… __T.T_

**Parulla Akatsuki – **Kersen Parulla (**Par: Konan**) _Você pediu com tanta ênfase que, desde o início, decidi que a Konan seria sua... Na verdade, achei sua ficha muuuito legal n.n!_

**Loony Midnight – **Miranda Daniels (**Par: Hidan**) _Espero que goste dele. Na verdade, já que ela tem medo de objetos pontiagudos, vai manter distância do Hidan..._

**Yuirin – **Inoue Sekai (**Par: Sasori**) _Sim, claro que deixo você ser a "irmãzinha" do Pein... Mas eu vou deixar claro que ele é meu. *.*_

**Patatitatita – **Kellan Lutz (**Par: Ino**) _Concordo… O Kellan é muito lindo... __À La Emmet Cullen... XD_

**RafinhaStoker – B**ryan Jhean Nicholas Labella Angi (**Par: sua prima**) _Tanto eu quanto minha prima concordamos que fazer ficha em par com sua amiga como dois OC's que ficam juntos é muito legal. Adorei sua ficha, aliás!_

**S2DeAtH AnGelS2 – **Nathielly Biancha Hendzel Labella Angi (**Par: seu primo**) _Idem ao de cima, amei sua ficha e a criatividade dua e do seu amigo de criar ficha em par._

**usagi-neechan – **Heike Wolfgang (**Par: Kiba**) _Parabéns pela ficha maravilhosa! O Kiba é todinho seu... n.n_

**Kakau L. M. – **Koori Eien (**Par: Shikamaru**) _Adorei sua ficha... Ela é muito boa de ler e você ainda especificou as roupas... Assim não vou me dar ao trabalho de criar roupa pra essa porrada de gente... Voleu mesmo! XD_

**nanetys – **Sarah Williams (**Par: Naruto**) _Não deu pra te dar o Kiba... Desculpa... Mas pelo menos não foi um cubo de gelo humano, né... Gostei da sua ficha, mas a usagi-neechan tinha pedido ele primeiro..._

**profecia da luz – **Leah Hahne (**Par: Itachi**) _Parabéns!!! O Itachi é todinho seu. Nossa, até me dói o peito entregá-lo... Mas eu sou incrivelmente generosa e sua ficha merece! XD_

**Uchiha Natalia – **Reiko Tokugawa (**Par: Sasuke**) _Sabia que você foi a primeira a pedir o Sasuke...? Por um minuto, achei que ele fosse sobrar. Bom, adorei sua ficha. Vai quebrar o gelo do Sasuke... ^.^_

**Gu3Mii – **Mitsuki Yuuko (**Par: Neji**) _Adorei uma personagem feminista! XD_

**Eu – **Alice O' Neil (**Par: Pein**)_ Bom, eu peguei ele porque ninguém quis... u.u_

**Esses foram os escolhidos da vez. Quem quiser, da tempo de entrar na história... Os personagens que sobraram foram?**

**-**Shino e Lee (**Pensão Mori**)

**-**Sakura, Tenten, Karin e Sai (**Pensão Hiou**)

**-**Deidara, Tobi e Kisame (**Pensão Akatsu**)

**Obrigada pelas reviews, gente! O primeiro capítulo já está sendo escrito e prometo fazer o possível para postar bem rápido!**

**Beijos!!!**


	3. Primeira Impressão

**Bom... Enfim, o primeiro capítulo... Desculpem-me pela demora!**

**Espero que gostem!!! n.n**

**Capítulo 1**

**Pensão Morinozuka.**

À medida que os novatos se aproximavam, os pensionistas de Mori se aglomeravam na janela para vê-los. Eram seis pessoas ao todo. Dois garotos e quatro garotas. Havia alguns ali que se vestiam de forma extravagante ou tinham os cabelos peculiares, mas nada que realmente chamasse atenção.

-O cabelo daquela garota é de prata!!!- Naruto exclamou, extasiado.

-Deve ser pintado, idiota... Olhe as roupas dela. Aquela ali deve se achar à "eu sou mais eu"... – Kiba comentou.

-Hm... Deixem seus comentários para depois... –Sasuke sugeriu- Dobe, vai abrir a porta.

-Por que eu?- o loiro perguntou, ofendido.

-Porque você tem cara de retardado e vai fazer eles acharem que esta pensão é normal- ele respondeu- Agora vai.

Naruto, um pouco zangado, abriu a porta à contra gosto e se deparou com os novatos esperando na soleira. Hesitou, fitando cada um.

-Ei, otário... Vai deixar a gente entrar ou não?- uma das garotas perguntou. Tinha cerca de 1,74 de altura, os cabelos eram muito curtos, repicados e pretos, com mechas prateadas. A pele bem alva, a maquiagem pesada, os olhos cinzentos realçados pelo lápis forte; usava uma roupa bem curta e meio vulgar, com o decote deixando à mostra seus seios enormes.

-Ei!- o loiro franziu o cenho.

-Cara, essa calça laranja é muito gay, sabia?- um dos rapazes comentou, com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios. Tinha o cabelo castanho escuro com alguns reflexos dourados curto e meio desarrumado, e olhos amarelo-alaranjado. Era alto, com 1,85, e bem forte, do tipo grandalhão. Tinha o corpo todo definido.

-Cara, que novatos mais desagradáveis, não...?- Temari comentou, franzindo o cenho ao se encostar no batente da porta. –Bando de ratinhos indefesos.

-Pra você, querida, eu posso ser qualquer coisa... – disse o outro garoto, muito mais baixo que o anterior. Deveria ter 1,49 ou 1,50 de altura e ficou ainda menor quando se curvou para beijar a mão da Temari. Tinha os cabelos curtos, negros e repicados, os olhos prateados e brilhantes, a pele clara e um corpo miúdo. A pele era alva e todos os traços de seus rosto pareciam delicados.

-Solte minha mão agora, seu fedelho... –ela ameaçou, apontando a pistola para a testa do garoto.

-Adoro quando você me ameaça- ele sorriu marotamente- Te deixa sexy.

Temari revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça. Enfiou sua pistola em sua cinta-liga e fez menção para que a seguissem.

-Entrem. Vamos nos apresentar formalmente antes de começarmos com os testes de iniciação... – falou, indiferente.

Um a um, os novatos entraram na pensão e Naruto fechou a porta, devolvendo o cômodo à escuridão. Ambos os lados pareceram hesitantes.

-Bom, parece que vocês são os novatos da vez. – Neji comentou, sorrindo de canto- Sabem do que se trata a nossa pensão, não é? Então devem saber que não vamos confiar em qualquer idiota que achar que pode morar na nossa pensão.

-Desculpe aí, mas como assim, "sabemos do que se trata sua pensão"? Ela é especial, é?- uma garota perguntou, cruzando os braços. Tinha os cabelos negros, longos e com uma franja abaixo da sobrancelha, olhos azuis escuros, alta e magricela, com os seios pequenos e as pernas bem torneadas por debaixo da saia pregueada que estava usando.

-Qual o seu nome, garota?- o Hyuuga franziu o cenho.

-Yuuko, _garoto_- ela retrucou- Mitsuki Yuuko.

-E por que veio morar aqui?- ele continuou, cruzando os braços.

-Porque meus pais me mandaram pra cá- ela respondeu, séria.

-Você, por acaso, viu que nós somos uma das maiores gangues londrinas?- o moreno sorriu- Somos assassinos.

-Sério?!- a garota mais baixinha e de cabelos prateados perguntou, escandalizada- E eu que só queria vir para fazer intercâmbio... Meu inglês nem é tão bom assim para falar as gírias dos criminosos que têm por aí...

-Deveria ter lido melhor antes de aparecer por aqui e atrapalhar nossas apresentações. Talvez até queira desistir de vir morar conosco.-o rapaz comentou, revirando os olhos.

-Cale a boca e faça o favor de continuar, sim?- Yuuko sorriu docemente.

-Bom, eu sou Uchiha Sasuke- o moreno disse, ignorando o olhar que Neji lhe lançou.

-Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba- o rapaz sorriu, animado- Espero que a maioria de vocês passem. Na verdade, a maioria _das garotas_.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca- o novato mais alto revirou os olhos.- Sou Kellan Lutz, pentelho.

-Pentelho é sua avozinha, grandão... –Kiba retrucou, divertido. Os veteranos se apresentaram formalmente e sem delongas. Os novatos olharam uns para os outros antes de se apresentarem.

-Eu sou Alice O'Neil, muito prazer. –a garota de cabelos pretos e de mechas prateadas resmungou à contra gosto, vendo que ninguém se dispôs a se apresentar primeiro.

-Sou Koori Eien- disse uma garota que era razoavelmente alta, com 1,67 de altura, ruiva, cabelos compridos e totalmente lisos. Olhos castanhos, sendo que o esquerdo tinha traços brancos na íris. Pele corada, muito busto e belas pernas, além de fazer o estilo gostosa. Seu rosto era formado por traços aristocráticos e por uma boca carnuda; seu pescoço era alongado e a sua postura era bem ereta.- Muito prazer.

-Eu sou Hiroyuki Maiko- ela tinha os cabelos bem longos, lisos e todo prateado, possui um corte desleixado com franja levemente picada. Seus olhos são verdes e grandes, sua maquiagem é pesada e multicolorida, assim como suas roupas cheias de babados, acessórios e peças raramente vistas juntas. As unhas eram coloridas com cores berrantes. Usava uma mochila grande cheia de buttons, chaveiros e plushies. Usava plataformas para compensar seus 1,55m de altura, mas parecia fazer esforço para se equilibrar em cima delas. Carregava uma bainha cor de vinho nas costas, na horizontal, presa às costas na altura da cintura.

-E eu sou Samantha Hacurru- o novato baixinho disse por último. Todos o olharam, arregalando os olhos de leve.

-Tá brincando que você é uma garota?!- Naruto perguntou, surpreso, antes que outro perguntasse.

-Eu _não_ sou uma garota. – Samantha franziu o cenho- Meu pai queria uma garota e me pôs um nome de garota. Mas eu sou muito homem, viu?

-Huhuhu... Um garoto com nome de garota... Cômico- Sasuke comentou, com um sorrisinho, enquanto os demais novatos riam e os pensionistas tiravam sarro do garoto.

-Por acaso seu pai também não te ensinou a gostar de garotos, ensinou?- Lee riu.

-Eu gosto de _garotas. _–Samantha enfatizou.

-Assim fico mais tranqüilo... –Kiba zombou, animado.

-Por que vocês não começam com os testes, hã? E me deixam em paz de uma vez?- o garoto sugeriu, um pouco aborrecido.

-Infelizmente, vocês são poucos e não há gente para todos nós... Mas a idéia era cada um de nós escolhermos um de vocês para um desafio_. _– Sasuke explicou, sério.

-Então nós podemos escolher com quem vamos, não é?- Alice comentou- Já que estamos em minoria. Se for assim, eu quero o gostosão de cabelo vermelho.

-Na verdade...!

-Deixa, Sasuke... Vai ser divertido. Deixe eles escolherem- Neji sorriu sombriamente.

-Meu nome é Gaara, caso não tenha escutado, vadiazinha... –o ruivo franziu o cenho, então deu um sorriso torto- Só vou dizendo que meus testes não são muito fáceis... Eu escolho algo em que sou realmente bom.

-É? Tipo caçar borboletas?- a moça arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Quase isso- o sorriso dele pareceu tomar um ar sombrio.- Posso levar ela para a cozinha, Sasuke...? Será melhor se ficarmos em cômodos diferentes...

-Vê se não acaba com o nosso estoque desta vez... –o moreno revirou os olhos. Gaara fez sinal para que Alice o seguisse e os dois foram para a cozinha.- E então? Quem vão escolher?

-Eu quero a Tema-chan- Samantha sorriu, puxando a loira pela cintura para perto de si.

-Claro, pentelho. Faço questão de te matar por me passar essas cantadas baratas- ela concordou, sorrindo marotamente.- Estarei lá em cima, se precisarem de mim para carregar os corpos deles...

E foram juntos para o quarto dela no andar superior.

-Ei... –Eien cutucou o rapaz que passara a assistir televisão, entediado- Levanta esse traseiro desse sofá... Eu vou fazer o teste contigo. Parece fácil.

-Fácil... –Kiba deu um sorrisinho safado.

-Não ouse pegar leve com ela só porque ela é gostosa, Kiba- Neji alertou.

-... –o moreno suspirou novamente, ignorando o comentário de Neji. Olhou em volta, tentando ignorar a garota que tentava puxá-lo para outro cômodo para sua iniciação.

-E as nossas malas?- Kellan lembrou- Elas estão lá fora... Quero meu canivete.

-Elas só entram se vocês passarem na iniciação- o Uchiha disse.

-Então vamos logo fazer essa droga de teste- o rapaz coçou a cabeça- Pode ser com você mesmo...

As duas garotas restantes olharam bem para cada rapaz que estava na sala, procurando um que pudesse facilitar sua entrada na pensão. Maiko sorriu alegremente e apontou para Neji.

-Vamos?-perguntou, animada.-Acho que vai ser divertido se escolher você.

-Sobrou pouca gente, né... –Yuuko passou a mão pelos cabelos, entediada.

-É que você queria escolher o Neji-kun, não é, Yuuko...? Se você quiser, eu posso escolher outra pessoa... –a moça de cabelos prateados comentou distraidamente, sorrindo para a morena.

-Não, não... Pode ir com esse idiota- a outra suspirou- Eu vou com o Naruto.

-A gente não é ninguém, não...?!- Lee choramingou para Shino, que deu de ombros e se sentou para assistir televisão.

XxX

Uma vez na cozinha, Gaara abriu uma prateleira e retirou duas garrafas de Red Label, pegou um saleiro e dois limões na geladeira. Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, desconfiada.

-Você quer ver quem _bebe mais_?!- perguntou, incrédula.- Ruivinho, eu bebo mais que qualquer um de Londres... Você deve querer que eu entre na pensão.

-Acredito que você não bebe mais do que eu- ele pôs o que pegou na mesa. –Você sabe como se faz, não?

-Está falando com uma bebum, queridinho... –ela se sentou na mesa e cortou um limão ao meio com uma faca que o rapaz lhe entregou.- Damas primeiro?

-Se quiser- ele deu de ombros e se sentou no lado oposto da mesa.

Alice serviu uma generosa dose de whisky em ambos os copos e passou-o para o seu oponente. Pegou o saleiro, colocou um pouco de sal nas costas da mão e lambeu em seguida, pegando sua metade do limão e chupando. Então virou o copo de whisky, que desceu queimando por sua garganta, já acostumada àquela sensação.

-Sua vez- sorriu desafiadoramente.

_Cinco minutos depois._

Estavam no final da segunda garrafa de whisky. Nenhum dos dois parecia muito afetado pelo álcool, apenas começaram a falar _demais_.

-Sabia que eu tenho uma tatuagem no meu peito? Quem tatuou pra mim, foi uma lésbica que morava em Liverpool... Acredita que ela ficou me alisando enquanto me tatuava?!-a mulher contava, inconformada.

-Um idiota me tatuou isso na testa. Eu queria que ele tatuasse o kanji de "maldade" e ele tatuou do "amor"... –o rapaz contou, virando em seguida outro copo de whisky.

-E aí? Como vamos saber quem ganhou no teste de iniciação?- Alice perguntou.

-Geralmente os novatos que eu pego ficam completamente bêbados na primeira garrafa... Acho que você passou- ele sorriu marotamente- É uma boa companhia pra beber.

-Valeu, eu acho... –Alice virou o copo e pegou a garrafa. Constatou que estava vazia- Posso pegar outra?

XxX

Samantha olhava para o quarto de Temari, fitando as armas que estavam em cada canto. Viu uma coleção de facas que fê-lo sorrir.

-Você tem muitas armas legais, não é mesmo, Tema-chan?- ele comentou.

-Não me chame assim, pentelho- a loira franziu o cenho. –Vamos fazer um teste de pontaria. O que acha?

-Posso pegar uma arma sua? A minha está na minha mala, lá fora- ele sorriu.

-Usaremos _facas_. E atiraremos um no outro- ela sorriu, marota.

-Eu jamais te faria sangrar, Tema-chan- ele choramingou- Que tal se disputássemos uma partida de pôquer? Ou xadrez... Ou até dardos, já que é um teste de pontaria.

-Como você é chato, hein... –a Sabaku revirou os olhos.- Não gosta de sangue, é?

-Amo sangue, meu amor... Mas não quero ver o seu- Samantha sorriu.

-Certo, certo... Então que tal strip pôquer?- ela sorriu marotamente, tirando um baralho _Ken _da gaveta de sua mesinha de cabeceira e se sentando na cama, de frente para o garoto.

-Opa... Maravilha, hein- ele sorriu, com o mesmo ar que ela.

_Quatro partidas depois._

Temari encontrava-se só de sutiã e calcinha, que era um conjunto preto e de renda. No chão, via-se seu vestido de couro, sua cinta-liga, sua meia-calça e seu escarpim preto. Samantha mantinha um sorrisinho desde a primeira peça de roupa que a loira tirara.

-_Full house_- sorriu, mostrando suas cartas.

-Ah... Finalmente... –Temari sorriu e revelou suas cartas_ _Royal Straight Flush._

-Droga- o moreno fez uma careta e retirou a camisa. A mulher arregalou os olhos e apontou, trêmula.

-Vo... Você é... –ela se aproximou de Samantha e derrubou-a na cama, ficando por cima dela e tocando de leve seu peito- Eu tenho certeza... São bem pequenos, mas isso são seios... Você é uma mulher...!

-Não sou mulher!- o(a) moreno(a) franziu o cenho- Como eu disse, meu pai queria uma garota e, além de um nome, me deu hormônios de mulher. E fez uma cirurgia em mim quando eu ainda era bebê... Pra tirar meu...

-Meu Deus... –ela apalpou por entre as pernas de Samantha e arqueou as sobrancelhas- Você nem tem um pênis...!

-Eu já disse que meu pai fez cirurgia pra tirar!- o(a) moreno(a) retrucou, tentando empurrá-la.

-Porque você não quer ser uma garota, Samantha?- Temari franziu o cenho.

-Eu sou um menino! Meu pai mesmo me disse que adorava o menininho que tinha!- ele(a) insistiu, tentando se desvencilhar da mulher em cima dele(a).

-Seu pai deve ter se enganado- ela suspirou- Você é uma menina, Samantha. E eu deixo você ser minha companheira de quarto nesta pensão... Assim você pode continuar fingindo que é um menino- e se levantou.

-Obrigado por me deixar ficar em seu quarto, Tema-chan... –Samantha se sentou e vestiu sua camiseta- Mas eu continuo achando que sou um menino.

-Pára de falar besteira, pentelha... – Temari resmungou, vestindo suas roupas.

-Se você me chamar de pentelha, Tema-chan, os garotos vão descobrir... Por que não me chama de Sam? Ou Samy?- a morena sorriu marotamente.

-Pode ser, né- ela revirou os olhos.

-À propósito, adorei a combinação preta de renda, Tema-chan... –riu.

XxX

Uma vez no quarto de Kiba, Eien pareceu se sentir à vontade e se sentou na cama, fazendo com que Kiba a olhasse com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Está muito folgada para quem vai fazer uma iniciação- ele comentou.

-Hm... Eu não acho- a moça sorriu- Consigo passar nisso numa boa, sabe. Você não vai conseguir ser melhor do que eu, seja lá no que for...

-Você é bem convencida pra uma garota tão pequena... –o moreno franziu o cenho.

-Eu sou alta, viu? Tenho 1,67- ela disse, se levantando e endireitando a postura para enfatizar o que estava dizendo.

-Hm... O que eu vou fazer com você...?- o rapaz deu de ombros e pôs-se a procurar algo que pudesse fazer para a iniciação da novata. A ruiva sorriu marotamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo com que Kiba parasse de fazer o que estava fazendo para olhá-la.

-Sabe... Se eu passar e vier a morar nessa pensão, eu vou precisar de um quarto para dormir... Como a Temari é a única mulher daqui e nosso grupo de novatos tem muitas mulheres, a probabilidade de eu ficar naquele quarto é minúscula... –ela comentou, fazendo rodeios maliciosamente.

-E você acha que, se eu te deixasse passar numa boa, você dormiria no meu quarto, comigo...?-o moreno acrescentou, arqueando a sobrancelha e sorrindo com a idéia.

-Como você pensa besteiras... –Eien sorriu, divertida.- Não dormiria nesse quarto nem que fosse o último quarto do mundo.

-E por que não?- ele deu um sorrisinho.

-Porque fede _à cachorro_- enfatizou- e mulheres como eu não podem ficar fedendo à cachorro.

-Você é muito mimada... Deve ser alérgica à cachorros...?- o rapaz sugeriu, animado.

-Imagine. Eu adoro cachorros- a ruiva deu de ombros- Só que detesto ficar com o cheiro de um, sabe.

-Entendo perfeitamente- ele retrucou, embora deixasse claro que não entendia. Cruzou os braços e meneou a cabeça negativamente.- É uma pena que você não queira dormir nesse quarto... Porque eu tenho uma vaga nele... Mas, mesmo se eu te cedesse, você não dormiria aqui, porque fede à cachorro...

-Imagino que você tenha um cachorro- ela comentou.

-Tenho- Kiba sorriu- O Akamaru.

-E ele dorme aqui com você, acredito- ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para o sorrisinho dele- Quem é o outro que dorme aqui, com você?

-O Shino. –o moreno disse, apontando para a cama organizada do outro lado do quarto e, quando Eien fitou o terrário em cima da mesa de cabeceira com uma colônia de formigas, fez uma expressão de nojo. Havia um terrário menor na escrivaninha, com uma coleção de besouros.

-Ugh! Se eu dormir aqui, ele terá que sair- ela impôs. Odiava insetos.

-Agora você está falando a minha língua- o rapaz sorriu, malicioso.

-Dê graças ao seu cachorro- a ruiva sorriu- Sorte sua que eu adoro cachorros.

XxX

Uma vez em seu quarto, Sasuke abriu seu guarda-roupa ruidosamente e começou a procurar algo em sua gaveta. Kellan olhou em volta, começou a cantarolar em silêncio e escondeu nos bolsos.

-_Quando vejo você, meu amor, sempre tremo! Ah, eu sou emo!_- ele cantarolou em voz baixa- _Não agüento mais sentir tanta dor assim... To tentando alargar o buraco do piercing!_- lentamente, o moreno olhou para ele com um olhar mortífero- _Ah, eu sou... _O que foi?

-Isso é uma indireta?- o outro franziu o cenho, alterado.

-Imagine- Kellan deu de ombros- Mas se a carapuça serve...

-Seu desgraçado- o Uchiha franziu o cenho e jogou um objeto para ele- Vamos começar logo com isso para que eu possa acabar com você.

O rapaz olhou para o punhal em suas mãos. Era perfeito; a lâmina tinha o mesmo peso que o cabo de aço, que era trabalhado artesanalmente. Sorriu para o objeto e olhou para seu oponente com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o ar zombeteiro evidente em sua expressão.

-Cara... Você faz idéia do quando isso é insinuante? Homens que se julgam homens não podem ter punhal no guarda-roupa... –comentou.

-E por quê?- Sasuke cruzou os braços.

-Porque corta para os dois lados- Kellan cochichou como se fosse um segredo mortal e o moreno revirou os olhos.

-Este é o Desafio das Facas Longas- explicou- A regra é simples: quem agüentar mais cortes no próprio braço ganha.

-Sabia que ele era emo... –o novato comentou para si mesmo, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu posso começar, se você for _medrosa_ demais para fazer um primeiro corte- ele sorriu, desafiante.

-Claro. Você é a voz da experiência... Ainda mais em quesitos masoquistas... –Kellan concordou, irônico. Sasuke ignorou e fez um primeiro corte no antebraço, perto da dobra do cotovelo, fazendo uma careta de dor quando a carne ficou exposta.

-Sua vez, otário- disse. O loiro fitou o próprio braço, pediu desculpas mentalmente a ele e passou o punhal. A pele ardeu e ele não conteve uma careta. Indicou para Sasuke continuar e este não hesitou. Cortou-se mais à frente. Kellan refez o movimento.

_Pouco tempo depois._

Cada um tinha seis cortes em seus braços. A carne retalhada sangrava, mas os cortes não eram profundos. Havia um sétimo corte que iniciou a fileira de cortes no outro braço de Sasuke e Kellan agradeceu mentalmente por não ter mais que cortar o mesmo braço, embora o primeiro corte que fez no braço direito doera mais que o primeiro do esquerdo.

-Pronto para desistir?-Sasuke perguntou.

-Por quê? O emozinho não agüenta mais sangrar...?-o outro sorriu em deboche.

-Idiota... Vou te mostrar como não tenho medo de sangrar- o moreno franziu o cenho e fez um corte profundo, que fez seu sangue jorrar, escorrer por sua pele e pingar no chão, formando uma poça. _Idiota... _Kellan franziu o cenho e sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

-Vamos parar... Daqui a pouco você desmaia... – suspirou.

-Cale a boca- o Uchiha sibilou.

-Olha... Vamos fingir que deu um empate e contamos que...

-Faça logo o seu corte, antes que eu decida que você perdeu- Sasuke ameaçou e o loiro fez outro corte, dessa vez próximo demais do próprio pulso.

-Droga... –riu da própria desgraça. O corte sangrava tanto quanto o que Sasuke tinha feito. O outro cortou novamente seu braço e a pele sensível continuou a sangrar; então suspirou e olhou para o novato, descrente.

-Um empate, você disse...?- perguntou e Kellan riu.

XxX

Maiko olhava para a garagem, sentou-se em cima das muitas caixas que haviam ali e balançou as pernas alegremente. Neji olhou-a, pondo as mãos na cintura e suspirando logo em seguida.

-Isso nas suas costas é uma katana, não é?-perguntou.

-Sim, senhor- abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Vamos lutar. Você sabe lutar, não sabe?- ele perguntou novamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Maiko fez que sim enfaticamente, tirou uma barra do bolso da saia, abriu e mordeu um generoso pedaço.- O que-é-isso?

-Oh, desculpe!- ela estendeu para ele- Barra de chocolate amargo. Aceita?

-Jogue isso no lixo e vamos começar- o moreno ordenou, ríspido, e pegou uma katana simples numa das caixas e desembainhou-a.

-Todas essas caixas têm espadas?- perguntou, animada, pegando sua arma.

-Não. Algumas têm massas, rifles, pistolas, munição... Essas coisas. –o Hyuuga disse, dando de ombros.- À propósito, bela espada.

-Obrigada- sorriu, segurando o punho cor de vinho com ondas de cores mais suaves desenhadas. A lâmina possuía um acabamento artístico que combinava com sua bainha. Cortou o ar num gesto gracioso e firme, sorrindo para Neji para mostrar que estava pronta para começar.

O Hyuuga foi ficando irritado a cada vez que ela desviava de seus golpes, que deveriam ser certeiros. Sabia que deveria estar com sua espada. A lâmina era muito mais fina e o fio cortaria o metal daquela katana ao meio, acabando com a graça daquela garota estranha de roupa mais estranha ainda.

-Só pode fazer isso, Hyuuga-san...?- Maiko sorriu abertamente, depois de defender um golpe com a sua espada. –Vou pegar leve com você: nem vou usar o meu golpe favorito.

-Vá se ferrar- ele franziu o cenho.

-Huhuhu... –ela riu e forçou o punho da sua espada, fazendo uma pequena rachadura na espada do seu oponente. Ele desviou o golpe e jogou sua espada no chão.

-Droga- suspirou.

-Deveria comprar espadas de um material mais resistente- Maiko sorriu, alegre- Embora as espadas japonesas continuem sendo melhores que as inglesas... Agora eu entrei na pensão, não é?

-Acho que sim, não é... –Neji suspirou pesadamente.

XxX

No quarto do Neji, Naruto acabou por desafiá-la para jogar videogame. Yuuko conhecia o jogo, já ouvia escutado muito dele, mas nunca teve oportunidade para jogar.

-Você deve estar brincando que eu vou jogar _videogame_ pra entrar nessa pensão idiota...

-Você não gosta de videogame?- o loiro perguntou, surpreso.

-Gosto. Mas você bem que poderia levar a sério o teste de iniciação, não é... –suspirou, franzindo o cenho.

-Eu sou muito bom nisso! Pouquíssimas pessoas ganharam de mim!!!- o rapaz exclamou, entusiasmado, ligando a televisão.

-Hm... –ela pegou a guitarra que era o joystick e franziu o cenho. Guitar Hero. Naruto permitiu que ela escolhesse se queria começar. –Pode ir na frente.

-Quer escolher a música? Teremos que tocar a mesma música, sabe... –ele explicou, animado. _Que barulho... _Ela suspirou, olhando para a lista de músicas à seguir.

-Que tal... "One"...?- sorriu desafiadoramente- Do Metallica?

-Claro- ele sorriu, escolhendo a música pedida.

Realmente, Naruto tocava bem. Conseguiu 92 por cento da música no hard e Yuuko ficou observando seus movimentos. Aprendia fácil. Quando pegou a guitarra, parecia calma, com seus olhos sonolentos, indiferente à pontuação alta do rapaz.

-Hm... –ela iniciou a música bem. O solo era razoavelmente simples e ele era tocado quatro vezes, o que facilitou para a moça. No final, apesar do seu esforço e sua concentração, conseguiu apenas 87 por cento.

-Eu disse que era bom- Naruto cantarolou, comemorando com uma dancinha da vitória.

-Não é justo! Era a primeira vez que eu jogava... Uma melhor de três?- ela pediu, caindo de joelhos no pufe azul-marinho.

-Claro, claro... Não precisa implorar, Yuuko-chan... –o loiro sorriu, fazendo um sinal positivo com o polegar.

Tocaram novamente. A música tocada foi "I wanna rock and roll all night"; a moça ganhou a partida, fazendo 95 por cento, enquanto o rapaz só conseguiu fazer 89 por cento. A música seguinte foi "Miss Murder", onde Yuuko tocou primeiro e fez 85 por cento. Naruto sorriu, animado, concluindo que ia ganhar facilmente, assim como a morena também chegou à conclusão.

-Droga, Naruto... Vá jogar videogame no seu quarto... –Lee franziu o cenho, abrindo a porta e atrapalhando a concentração do rapaz. Ele perdeu uma série de notas e levou um tempo para se recompor. Yuuko comemorou em silêncio e riu quando a música acabou, fazendo Naruto se virar para o moreno e xingá-lo.

-Eu estava indo bem!!!- ele protestou.

-Se quer reclamar, faça isso no seu quarto... –Lee suspirou.

-O Teme está lá, eu não posso entrar. –o loiro explicou, então olhou o resusltado- Oitenta... E cinco por cento.

-E agora? Empatamos- a morena perguntou.

-Contagem de pontos- ele disse, lembrando-se dos resultados anteriores. Sorriu para Yuuko e estendeu a mão para ela- Parabéns, Yuuko-chan... Você ganhou.

-... –ela olhou-o e apertou sua mão, parecendo indiferente.- Vamos voltar para a sala e esperar os outros, então...?

-Claro!!!-ele exclamou, puxando-a para a sala. _Droga... Que garoto barulhento... _Yuuko pensou, levando a mão à cabeça, irritada.

Na sala, Temari estava sentada no sofá, brigando com Samantha, que tentava passar a mão em sua perna, Shino, Lee, Neji conversando com Maiko sobre katanas civilizadamente e assistindo TV numa poltrona, com Eien sentada no braço da mesma e cutucando o moreno para mostrar que outra dupla voltara.

-E aí...?- Maiko sorriu para Yuuko, animada.

-Eu passei no teste... – a morena disse, dando de ombros.

-Legal! Parabéns, Yuu!- a moça de cabelos prateados fez sinal positivo com o polegar.

-Perdeu, Naruto?- Kiba zombou.

-Cala a boca- o loiro mandou, fingindo estar ofendido.- Todos os novatos passaram...?

-Eu passei. E vou ficar no quarto com a Tema-chan... Não é, Tema-chan?- Samantha sorriu, maliciosa, para a loira ao seu lado, apalpando as coxas torneadas da mesma.

-Pare de ficar pegando em mim, Samy... –retrucou a outra.

-Samy...?- Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha.- Vocês ficaram íntimos jogando strip poker, foi...?

-Huhuhu... A Tema-chan desistiu quando teve que tirar o sutiã. Uma pena, sabe... –a ruiva comentou, marota.- Eu adorei a combinação preta...

-Hm... –Eien se levantou- Eles estão demorando. É normal demorar tanto assim...?

-Depende. Vá ver se o Sasuke e o novato já terminaram com o teste... Eu vou ver se o Gaara e aquela garota já entraram em coma alcoólico... –o Hyuuga disse, se levantando também. Eien subiu as escadas, saltitante, abrindo todas as portas à procura dos dois rapazes. Neji entrou na cozinha e franziu o cenho, vendo o terceiro Red Label quase no fim e a novata e o veterano conversando animadamente, já alcoolizados.

-Olha... É o Neji-kun... –Alice sorriu debilmente- Venha beber com a gente, Neji-kun...!

-Parem de beber... –o moreno suspirou- Você pode morar na pensão, só não acabe com o estoque de whisky... Já não basta o Gaara e a Temari...

-Deixe de ser mesquinho, Neji... Venha beber com a gente.- Gaara convidou. O Hyuuga pegou as três garrafas, agora vazias, e jogou-as no lixo, puxando os dois em seguida para a sala.

-Neji-kun é estraga-prazeres... –a morena lamentou-se. Ele obrigou-os a se sentar e olhou para a moça de cabelos prateados que estava no topo da escada.

-Acho melhor levar o Kellan e o Sasuke para o hospital... Eles estão sangrando- ela disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas- Parece que estavam se auto-flagelando.

-Idiotas... –Shino coçou a cabeça e subiu as escadas- Vamos, eu carrego aqueles dois...

-Quer ajuda, Shino...?- Neji perguntou, escondendo a mão nos bolsos.

-Não precisa: eu ajudo- a moça ao lado dele sorriu, os cabelos prateados caindo sobre seus seios fartos. Os dois desapareceram no corredor e Neji olhou para Kiba, que sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ela vai dormir no meu quarto- avisou o rapaz, sonolento, mas esboçando um ar maroto.

-Sortudo- o Hyuuga concordou, com o mesmo tom.

**Pensão Hiouzaku.**

Tenten correu para atender a porta quando a campainha tocou. Haviam exatamente oito pessoas, um grupo bem heterogêneo.

-Sejam bem vindos!- ela sorriu alegremente ao abrir a porta.

-Eu, hein... Garota estranha- uma garota comentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela tinha cabelos negros, com mechas vermelhas na ponta do cabelo e algumas mechas vermelhas espalhada pelo cabelo e pela franja; o corte do seu cabelo era bem repicado e que chegam na metade da costas, presos ao estilo Tao Jung. A garota tinha um ar bem rebelde, olhos azul-gelo, expressivos,e usava lápis negros nos olhos; havia uma transversal na orelha esquerda, 3 brincos na orelha direita com pingente de cruz e caveira, com uma tatuagem no pescoço escrito Far Away com letras itálicas. Tinha traços delicados apesar do ar de skatista e não era muito alta.

-Cale a boca e entra, sim? Estou tentando ser gentil com vocês- a morena retrucou, franzindo o cenho. –E obrigada a todos por terem contido os comentários maldosos.

-É. Você é mesmo estranha- a garota arqueou a outra sobrancelha.

-Eu sou boa de pontaria, sabia? Deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala já que tenho uma coleção de armas shinobi no meu quarto... –Tenten sorriu debilmente, embora seu tom indicasse perigo.

-Não ligue para ela... Ficou a viagem até aqui falando essas bobagens. – uma moça sorriu docemente, fazendo a veterana sorrir de reflexo. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, lisos e lhe caíam pelos ombros, cortados em V e tinham as pontas desfiadas. A franja caía sobre sua testa, acompanhando as sobrancelhas, que eram finas e arqueadas. Sua pele era morena clara, ligeiramente bronzeada, e tinha umas poucas sardas no rosto. Seu corpo tinha as curvas bem definidas, mas sem nada exagerado. Tinha 1,60 de altura, lábios finos e três furos em cada orelha, sendo que usava brincos bem miudinhos em dois furos e algum brinco um pouco maior no primeiro.- Sou Sarah Williams, prazer.

-Prazer, Sarah. Sou Mitsashi Tenten- cumprimentou-a, apertando sua mão.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, doce senhorita- disse um rapaz, tinha os cabelos repicados e bagunçados com uma franja na testa de cor rosa até a nuca, o cabelo era verde com exceção da franja por ser pintada; olhos preto-lilás com os cílios pequenos e sobrancelhas finas da mesma cor que o cabelo. Altura mediana, em torno dos 1,68, boca pequena e levemente rosada, pele parda, nariz pequeno e orelhas também pequenas. Tinha o corpo bem magro e esguio, apesar da baixa estatura, que ele fez uma mesura e beijou a mão de sua veterana, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

-Ora, o prazer é meu, senhor... – respondeu a menina panda, ignorando o fato da cor dos cabelos do rapaz serem tão peculiares.

-Melrike Maldiny – ele sorriu, com um sorriso ofuscante.

-Hey, Tenten-chan...! Vai deixar os novatos entrarem ou não...?- Ino perguntou, aparecendo à porta. _O cabelo desse cara é verde com rosa?!_ A loira conteve uma careta.

-Já ia deixá-los entrar... Bom... Entrem e façam de conta que a pensão é de vocês- a morena deu espaço para que eles passassem e entrou logo depois.

Todos ficaram parados, hesitantes, frente aos seus veteranos. Os veteranos olhavam para seus futuros colegas, que não eram exatamente normais. Sakura tirou os fones do ouvido, pigarreou e estendeu a mão para a garota chamada Sarah.

-Eu sou Sakura Haruno e será uma honra ter vocês em nossa pensão- disse gentilmente.

-Sou Sarah Williams e será um prazer estar na companhia de todos vocês- ela sorriu.

-Não fale por todos, senhorita-porta-voz. –disse a moça skatista, cruzando os braços.

-E você, senhorita-má-educação, poderia se apresentar formalmente para que não tenham que falar por você, não concorda?- Karin franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

-Sou Nathielly Biancha Hendzel Labella Angi- a moça disse- Resumidamente, sou a Bella.

-Ô nomezinho comprido- Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella- Sakura sorriu.

-O prazer é inteiramente seu- Bella retrucou, dando de ombros.

-Bem que você poderia ser mais gentil com quem está sendo gentil com você- Shikamaru suspirou, sentando-se no sofá- Se não quer morar aqui, porque veio?

-Não seja rude, Shika-kun... Ele não quis dizer isso, Bella- Hinata sorriu, encostada no batente da porta da cozinha, e fez uma mesura- Eu sou Hinata Hyuuga e é um prazer conhecê-la.

-Adorei a cor dos seus cabelos, senhorita Sakura- Melrike sorriu, tocando levemente a ponta dos cabelos róseos da moça.

-Obrigada... –ela sorriu, sem jeito. –Você se chama...?

-Melrike Maldiny.

-E vocês, estão tão calados... –Sakura comentou para os outros- Como é nome de vocês...?

-Eu sou Kersen Parulla, prazer- disse um rapaz, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la. Os eram olhos verdes, com cabelos pretos, curtos e rebeldes, nariz adunco e corpo definido com cerca de 1,87 de altura. Mantinha uma postura cordial frente aos demais.

-Eu sou Heike Wolfgang... –disse uma menina que, apesar de não ser exatamente pequena, estada encolhida entre os outros novatos.- Muito prazer. – Ela tinha o cabelo loiro sujo e em corte Chanel, seios quase invisíveis debaixo da blusa e usava óculos fundo-de-garrafa que escondiam em parte seus olhos castanhos.

-Vocês têm certeza de que isso é uma pensão de assassinos...? Eu poderia jurar que a recepção não seria tão amistosa e que haveria algum tipo de teste de iniciação- Bella resmungou.

-Acho que essa garota tem problemas... –Ino franziu a testa.

-Assim você vai ganhar rugas, querida- Karin lembrou e quase que automaticamente a loira desfranziu o cenho, tentando esticar a pele da testa com as mãos.

Imperceptivelmente, uma garota filmava toda a cena com uma câmera. Ela tinha os cabelos curtos, loiros e presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, olhos castanhos e usava um vestido preto cheio de fitas de cetim e babadinhos de cores escuras.

-Oi, você! Você se parece com alguém que eu conheço... Por acaso seu nome é Misa?- Ino sorriu para a menina, percebendo que estava sendo filmada.

-Meu nome é Nikko Toshio- ela falou, dando um _close_ no rosto da loira.

-A Misa é de um desenho, loira oxigenada- Bella franziu o cenho- Não há como essa garota ser ela... Está só copiando o visual porque deve ser mais uma daquelas fanáticas em anime...

-Chama-se cosplay- corrigiu Nikko- E não é um visual definitivo.

-Bom... Eu sou Reiko Tokugawa- disse uma moça de cabelos longos, loiros e lisos, com mechas repicadas na frente. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho-intenso, os cílios longos e as sobrancelhas finas, lábios pequenos e avermelhados, que se abriam num sorriso de dentes perfeitos. Estatura mediana, seios fartos, pernas longas e torneadas que contrastavam com seu rosto infantil. –Será um prazer poder morar com vocês.

-Que meiga...!- Tenten sorriu docemente para a menina.

-Você parece uma irmãzinha que eu nunca tive... –disse Ino, abraçando Reiko e deixando-a confusa- Está decidido: você fica no meu quarto.

-Vá com calma, sua problemática... Desse jeito, a menina vai pensar que você é uma lésbica bem descarada- Shikamaru suspirou. _O cabelo dela não é simétrico... _Heike pensava, franzindo o cenho para a Yamanaka, aparentemente num dilema.

-Algum problema, Heike-chan...?- Ino perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Seu cabelo... –a menina comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Meu cabelo é lindo, não é?- comentou a outra, jogando os cabelos para trás como se estivesse fazendo uma propaganda para xampu.

A menina suspirou, sentindo os calafrios percorrerem seus corpo em profunda agonia. Aquilo não era simétrico: precisava concertar. Os impulsos faziam suas mãos tremerem de excitação, mas ela não tinha uma tesoura. Como desejava uma tesoura.

-SUIGETSU! SAI!- Karin berrou à plenos pulmões- Venham aqui conhecer os novatos!

-Ugh... Lá de cima o meu ouvido doeu... Tenho pena de vocês que estavam aqui em baixo- Suigetsu resmungou, descendo as escadas. Ao lado dele, Sai permanecia impassível.

-Fala mais baixo aí, pô- disse uma das novatas, massageando o ouvido- Quase estourou meus tímpanos.

-Acostume-se, querida- Tenten riu- Ela e a Ino gritam o dia todo.

-Ô louco- disse ela, franzindo o cenho. Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros, longos e lisos, com duas mechas na frente, sendo que uma era loira. Tinha grandes olhos verde-água, contornados por grandes cílios. Sua pele era morena e ela tinha muitas curvas: comissão dianteira e traseira avantajadas, pernas grossas, e cintura fina. Usava uma blusa preta, uma corrente de prata no pescoço e uma calça larga e esportiva.

-Você ainda não se apresentou- Sakura lembrou.

-Sou Victoria Imai- ela sorriu educadamente- Prazer.

-Bom... Já que fomos todos apresentados, acho que podemos almoçar- Hinata sorriu e todos a seguiram até a sala de jantar.

De almoço, havia arenque frito com batatas, salada com todos os tipos de leguminosos e folhas verdes, uma bandeja com coxas de frango assadas e arroz com lentilhas. Todos comeram bem, conversaram durante toda a refeição. No final, a Hyuuga serviu sorvete de morango e de flocos, se desculpando que eles foram comprados porque ela não teve tempo de fazer.

-Acho que perdi a fome- Kersen suspirou, depois de ter comido bastante, arrancando risos de Tenten e Sakura, que estavam ao seu lado.

-Nem você pode colocar defeito na comida da Hina-chan, né, Bella?- Victoria comentou, divertida.

-Deu pro gasto- disse Bella, limpando o canto da boca com o guardanapo.

A Hyuuga começou a tirar os pratos da mesa, sendo ajudada por Heike e por Sarah. O resto foi para a sala de televisão, onde ficaram conversando.

-Temos que decidir em que quarto cada um de vocês ficará- Sakura lembrou, séria.

-Eu já falei que eu quero que a Reiko-chan fique no meu quarto- Ino impôs.

-Ninguém vai contestar isso, porquinha... Pra você está bem, Reiko...? Você pode ficar no mesmo quarto que a porca?- a Haruno indagou.

-Claro. Se a Ino-chan quer que eu fique junto a ela... – a loira deu de ombros, sorrindo docemente.

-Como é meiga...!- a Yamanaka exclamou, abraçando a nova companheira de quarto.

-Bom... E vocês...? Alguma preferência?- Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha para os novatos.

-Podemos mesmo escolher?- Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não. Deixe que nós escolhermos e só digam se fazem objeção- Karin ajeitou os óculos- Você, Bella, vai dormir no quarto da...

-Eu quero dormir no mesmo quarto que a Sarah-chan- Tenten avisou.

-E eu quero dormir no quarto com a Heike- Sakura avisou.

-Hm... A Bella pode dormir no meu quarto, Karin-san... –Hinata disse da cozinha, aparecendo pouco depois com as mãos molhadas, ao lado de Sarah.

-E a Nikko pode dormir no mesmo quarto que eu, então- disse a ruiva, pensativa- Você, aí... Como é mesmo o seu nome?

-Kersen- o rapaz revirou os olhos.

-Pode dormir junto do Shikamaru.- completou Karin, autoritária.

-E eu?- Melrike sorriu, na expectativa.

-Pode dormir no mesmo quarto que o Suigetsu- a ruiva disse, olhando para todos, como se quisesse checar se não havia mais ninguém.- Ele e o Sai dormem no mesmo quarto mesmo...

-Bom... Já que nós já definimos os quartos, eu tenho que ir ao hospital. Tsunade deve estar precisando de mim... Vamos, Ino?-Sakura indagou, se levantando.

-Ah... Posso ir com vocês?- Reiko indagou, juntando as mãos.

-Deixa ela ir, Sakura...?-Ino pediu, juntando as mãos.

-A gente ia para trabalhar, Ino... –a rosada suspirou- Tudo bem, Reiko... Você pode ir.

-Oba!- ela e a outra loira comemoraram, juntas. Pouco depois, as três saíram da pensão e rumaram ao hospital.

-Bom... Vou pegar minhas malas- Kersen se levantou- Alguma de vocês quer ajuda, meninas...? Minha bagagem é razoavelmente pequena.

-Você poderia pegar as malas da Heike-chan, Kersen...? Ela está lavando a louça- Hinata pediu- Insistiu que preferia lavá-la sozinha...

-Claro.- o rapaz deu de ombros, indo para fora, acompanhado das garotas e dos rapazes da pensão, que se ofereceram para ajudar.

**Pensão Akatsuki.**

Dos novatos que estavam encarando a porta da frente, quem tocou a campainha foi uma moça de cabelos cinza-escuros, longos e desalinhados, olhos laranja-abóbora emoldurado por longos cílios e de 1,70 de altura. Tinha as curvas acentuadas, cintura fina e relativamente magra.

-Mas que droga, viu!- ela franziu o cenho, tocando a campainha de novo e de novo.

-Calma, Leah... Eles já vão atender... –pediu uma menina de cabelos meio longos, prateados e presos em duas tranças. A pele era bem clara e os olhos eram anormalmente rosados, aparentemente baixinha e usando roupas um pouco mais pesadas que as dos demais ali.

-Duvido muito- retrucou a primeira, tocando a campainha novamente.

-Pode parar de tocar a campainha...?- um rapaz pediu ameaçadoramente, soltando um muxoxo impaciente. Ele não era exatamente alto, deveria ter 1,65 de altura; o corpo era bem definido, cabelos preto-arroxeados e usava uma camiseta da _Bullet of my Valentine_.

-Humpf- fez ela, tocando a campainha mais uma vez e cruzando os braços. Vendo que ela parara de apertar a maldita campainha, soltou um "obrigado" embora não estivesse nem um pouco agradecido.

-Olá- disse Hidan, abrindo a porta e se recostando no batente de braços cruzados.

-Hidan-kun... Olá- disse a menina de cabelos prateados de forma doce.

-Oi, Momo- ele sorriu de canto.- Quem era o filho-da-puta que não parava de tocar a campainha?

-Era eu.- Leah franziu o cenho- Por quê?

-Era só pra avisar que ela está funcionando bem: não há necessidade de tocar mais de uma vez- ele falou e deu um pedala na cabeça da menina.

-Ai, seu desgraçado!- ela pegou-o pela gola da camisa, irritada. Ele se desvencilhou dela sem esforço e se virou para os outros.

-Entrem. –disse, simplesmente.

Todos o seguiram, cada um com sua mala, menos Momoka, que foi ajudada pelo veterano. Na sala de estar estavam Tobi, Deidara, Kisame e Konan.

-Bom, por que não começamos as apresentações...?-Deidara deu um sorrisinho pulcro- Sou Deidara, esta é a Konan-chan, este é Kisame e este é o pirulito ambulante.

-Belo nome para quem usa uma máscara de pirulito- um rapaz comentou, sarcástico. Tinha cabelo loiros, de um amarelo pálido, desalinhados e curtos,com finas mechas negras; os seus olhos eram bicolores, um negro e outro esverdeado. Tinha o corpo bem talhado, tinha cerca de 1,73 de altura, pele alva, uma pinta debaixo do olho e usava brincos e um transversal na mesma orelha. Seus traços eram juvenis e um ar sereno.- Eu sou Bryan Jhean Nicholas Labella Angi.

-Beleza de nome- Kisame comentou, irônico- Mas o nome do garoto pirulito é Tobi e o meu é Kisame.

-Eu sou Mitsuke Armbriester- disse uma moça de seios medianos escondidos por roupas largas, pele bronzeada, com cerca de 1,72 de altura e os cabelos longos e lisos numa cor azul-cerúleo. –Mas eu sou conhecida como _Femme supplice_.

-Eu sou Miranda Danniels- disse uma garota de rosto é fino, porém com traços bonitos e marcantes. Os cabelos são curtos e vermelhos vibrantes, em um estilo Chanel, sendo que com uma pequena franja cobrindo o olho direito. Os olhos eram em um tom azul-violeta intenso. Sua pele era branca, contrastando com os lábios avermelhados e levemente carnudos. Tinha 1,66 de altura e era magra, com curvas provocantes e perfeitas, as pernas bem torneadas e as unhas pintadas de um tom vinho.- Prazer.

-Hm... São só vocês que moram nessa pensão? Na internet, estava dizendo que haviam umas oito pessoas... –uma outra garota perguntou, curiosa. Tinha cabelos vermelhos vibrantes, lisos e longos com franja de lado; os olhos eram azuis acinzentados, a pele bem branca e usava um piercing de argola preto na narina 1,67 de altura, cintura fina, pele clara e os seios miúdos.- Ah, é... Eu sou Greta Foster.

-Há outras pessoas, sim- Kisame disse- Mas todos são muito preguiçosos para levantar suas bundas da cama pra vir ver vocês... Não liguem para eles, ok? Sempre foram assim.

-Tudo bem... –a moça chamada Greta deu de ombros.

-Ei, baixinho... Qual o seu nome?- Deidara cruzou os braços.

-Baixinho é sua avozinha- o rapaz de cabelos arroxeados retrucou- Sua andrógena oxigenada.

-Ui... Essa doeu, Deidara- Kisame cochichou para o loiro.

-Ora, seu anãozinho- o rapaz sorriu malignamente- Como ousa chamar de oxigenado esse meu cabelo perfeitamente natural?

-Achei que você tivesse se ofendido com o "andrógena"- Konan suspirou.

-Meu cabelo é natural, minha obra de arte- Deidara franziu o cenho, tirando do bolso alguns pássaros de argila branca.

-Não ouse, Deidara...!-Konan ameaçou.

-_Art is a _**bang**_!- _o loiro disse e os pássaros em sua mão explodiram, envolvendo todos em uma cortina de fumaça negra.

Depois de vários segundos, a fumaça abaixou, mas todos ainda pareciam tossir. Alguns estavam cobertos de fuligem, outros que estavam mais afastados conseguiram se safar.

-Cof... Deidara... EU VOU TE MATAR!- Konan berrou- Olha o estado que você deixou o meu cabelo!!!

-Kisame-sempai, seu cabelo não ficou bagunçado... –Tobi reparou.

-A arte do gel, Tobi- o veterano falou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Konan... Pare de perseguir o Deidara- Pain ordenou com seu timbre frio e opressor que chamou a atenção de todos- Eu sou Takuma Pain, líder da pensão Akatsu. Terminem de se apresentar para podermos apresentá-los aos seus devidos quartos.

-Hm... Eu sou Natsumiko Momoka... Muito prazer... –disse a garota que estava ao lado de Hidan.

-E eu sou Ronan Erudon- disse o rapaz que brigara com Deidara.

-Pain, mas são mais garotas do que planejávamos- Konan lembrou, ajeitando os cabelos- Deveríamos colocá-las longe dos garotos... Só por precaução. Tenho certeza de que Itachi irá adorar a idéia de ter tantas garotas morando com ele...

-Certo... Ficam os dois garotos no mesmo quarto, as garotas podem se dividir nos quartos que restarem. –disse o ruivo.

-Mas sobrará uma garota- Deidara disse, contando os novatos.

-Deixe que ela fique em meu quarto- disse uma voz masculina. Itachi entrou na sala, atraindo as atenções, e sentou-se no braço do sofá. Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto e umedeceu os lábios sedutoramente- Se eu puder escolher qual, será ainda melhor.

-É ÓBVIO que nenhuma delas ficará em seu quarto, Itachi- Pain assegurou, enfatizando que era óbvio.- Konan poderá dividir um quarto com uma delas e eu dormirei sozinho.

-Por que só você tem esses privilégios?- Kisame choramingou.

-Porque ele é o líder, idiota- Konan o repreendeu.- Garotas, peguem as malas. Eu as guiarei até seus devidos quartos.

Vendo as garotas pegando suas malas, Itachi examinou todas, caminhou até Leah e sorriu, galante, oferecendo a mão.

-Posso carregar as suas malas, senhorita?- ele perguntou.

-Eu posso carregá-las sozinha- disse ela, pegando sua mala e se apressando em seguir Konan.

-Eu insisto- o moreno se apressou para caminhar ao seu lado, no que a garota se virou para ele, sacando um facão de cabo negro que estava embainhado em seu cinto e apontando para o estômago dele, o que o fez parar.

-Não insista- disse, embainhou o facão e voltou a seguir sua veterana.

-Levou o fora, hein, Itachi... –Deidara riu, socando de leve o braço do companheiro. Itachi virou-se e socou no estômago com um pouco mais de força- Ai!

-Que pirralha arrogante- ele comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior, para sorrir marotamente depois- Mas eu gosto mesmo é das de gênio forte...

-Vocês dois, peguem suas malas e me sigam- Kisame apontou para Ronan e para Bryan, que deram de ombros e obedeceram.

**XxX**

A pensão Akatsuki era enorme. Tinha uma sala de estar, uma sala de televisão, uma sala de jantar que dava para a cozinha, uma garagem que, como só tinha um carro, tinha bastante espaço para guardar as tralhas dos moradores. Além disso, havia uma piscina nos fundos, uma sala que se tornar uma mini academia e um jardim da frente.

Havia quartos no lado oeste, dos veteranos, e do leste, que era aonde Konan levava os novatos. Havia um corredor com cinco portas e Konan abriu a primeira.

-Vocês preferem sortear com quem vão dormir juntas...?- a veterana arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu posso dormir aqui- Mitsuke deu de ombros, entrando e jogando sua mala em cima de uma cama- Quem vai se arriscar a ficar no mesmo quarto que eu?

-Eu posso ficar no mesmo quarto que a Mitsuke- Greta disse, sentando em uma das camas e deixando sua cama no chão.

-Ótimo. Próximo quarto...

-Eu posso ficar no mesmo quarto que a Momo-chan, se ela não se importar... –Miranda sorriu, entrando no quarto e puxando Momoka pelo pulso.

-Claro, Mii-chan!- a garota de tranças sorriu docemente- Hidan-kun, o seu quarto é aonde...?

-É do outro lado da pensão- o veterano disse, dando de ombros.

-Opa...!- exclamou, tropeçando nos próprios pés e desabando em cima de Miranda, que acabou caindo também.

-Vocês duas estão bem...?-Konan arqueou as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente preocupada.

-Essa não... –Hidan praguejou.

-Ai, ai... Momo-chan, o que você...- a ruiva tentou se levantar, fitando a garota se sentar ao seu lado. Seus olhos pareciam mais frios e um sorrisinho sádico se formou em seus lábios- O que houve...?

-Saia daí, Miranda- Hidan avisou- A Momo fica meio... Violenta quando bate a cabeça...

-Violenta...?-perguntou a novata, olhando para a garota de cabelos prateados. O rapaz pegou um pulso de Momo e levantou-a, no que esta pegou a arma que estava presa ao cinto do próprio Hidan e apontou para ele, destravando-a.

-Largue-me, Hidan-kun- pediu, dando um sorrisinho.

-Vou mudá-la de quarto, Momo- ele avisou- Konan, espero que não se importe se ela ficar no seu quarto... Para contê-la quando for necessário.

-Não preciso ser contida- Momo retrucou friamente.

-Claro que não.- ele olhou-a.- Não nos momentos necessários e contra as pessoas necessárias. Quero mesmo que você mate, mas só haverá matança depois.

-Para ser exata, contra os Morinozuka e os Hiouzaku- Konan especificou, se aproximando e estendendo a mão para Momo- Vamos... Você será minha companheira de quarto, Momo-chan.

-Então eu vou ter que dormir com a Miranda, é...?-Leah arqueou uma sobrancelha- Que seja...

Deu de ombros e se deitou na cama que seria de Momoka. As outras duas saíram do quarto e Hidan ajudou a ruiva a se levantar antes que o mesmo também saísse.

**XxX**

No mesmo lado, Kisame, Ronan e Bryan entravam no corredor da ala leste. Se dirigiram ao penúltimo quarto e o veterano abriu a porta.

-Vocês vão ficar neste quarto. Essa porta aqui é um banheiro- ele explicou- Eu queria que esse quarto fosse o das garotas, mas a Konan disse que era melhor que garotos ocupassem esse quarto...

-Por mim, tudo bem... –Bryan deu de ombros e largou suas malas em cima de uma cama, automaticamente tomando posse da cama que ficava em baixo da janela.

-Eu também não ligo se as garotas acabarem tentando espiar- Ronan concordou, dando um sorrisinho maroto- Não tenho nada a esconder.

-Vê se não agarra nenhuma logo na primeira semana- Kisame soltou um muxoxo- Konan é meio chata com esse tipo de coisa. Ela anda solteira ultimamente porque todos os caras querem ir pra cama logo no primeiro encontro...

-Ela não tem nada com aquele tal de Pain...?-o loiro indagou.

-Eles namoraram um tempo- o veterano explicou- Mas não deu muito certo. Sempre uma parte da pensão acabava danificada porque as brigas deles era meio... Violentas. E eles acabaram se cansando de ter que pagar pelos reparos e ficaram só na amizade.

-Hm- fez o rapaz de cabelos arroxeados, indiferente.

-E quem cozinha nessa joça?- Bryan perguntou.

-Bom... A gente vivia de pizza, comida chinesa, fast food... Quando a Konan está de bom humor, ela faz um bolo ou algo do tipo.- ele riu- Mas é realmente raro. Espero que se acostumem a passar fome.

**Oi, gente! **

**Enfim, postei a bendita história. Desculpem pela demora, mas eu prometo que, por mais que demore, eu não vou parar de escrever. Se eu resolver parar, o que é improvável, mandarei um aviso. **

**Desculpem-me mesmo. Mas espero que me compreendam que uma história onde há 44 personagens principais é meio difícil de escrever. E espero que me desculpem também pelas possíveis modificações em seus personagens, mas é que é para o bem da história.**

**Agradeço a compreensão.**

**Escolhidos para os personagens restantes:**

**Usagi-neechan – **Nikko Toshio **(par: Lee) **_Eu a coloquei com o Lee porque os que você me pediu já haviam sido escolhidos. Espero que não se importe. Se você não quiser, me diga por review se é para sua personagem ficar sozinha, se é para tirá-la da história ou para ficar com um outro personagem que ainda não foi escolhido._

**Nara Nick – **Greta Foster **(Par: Sai)** _A participação dela foi pequena neste capítulo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha gostado dela, viu? Adorei sua ficha, mas é que não tinha muita brecha pra colocá-la nesse início. Prometo que vou caprichar mais no próximo capítulo...! ç.ç_

**Harmonet – **Victoria Imai **(Par: Deidara) **_Aproveite o loirinho agora que ele não vai mais ficar pra titia. XD_

**Yuirin – **Natsumiko Momoka **(Par: Tobi)**_ Parabéns por conseguir colocar duas fichas suas na história!__Só tirando sua dúvida, é Tobi/Madara sim. Vou explorar bastante isso na história, mas, por enquanto, aproveite o garoto pirulito! XD_

**Shina com – **Melrike Maldiny** (Par: Shino) **_Nhááá!!! Adorei o Melrike! Ele é tão fofo e tão... Tão peculiar! Adorei mesmo a ficha! É todo cheio de estilo... Bem ao estilo Tamaki! XD (adoro Ouran Host Club)_

**Xprytt – **_Eu adorei a ficha da Clair (adoro a história do Jack, sei ela de cor), mas o personagem que você queria já havia sido escolhido. Me avise se quer entrar mesmo assim, se quer que sua personagem fique com o Kisame ou mesmo se deseja criar uma outra ficha de um homem ou de uma lésbica para ficar com a Sakura ou a Tenten... Fica por sua decisão._

**Bom... Ainda sobrou gente:**

**-**Sakura e Tenten** (Pensão Hiou)**

**-**Kisame** (Pensão Akatsu)**

**Mas eu vou fechar as fichas assim mesmo. Vou ver se mato elas, se arranjo uns OC por minha conta e risco ou se deixo os que sobraram pra titia. Só fiquei surpresa que a Sakura e a Tenten, sempre tão queridas, não foram escolhidas! O.o **

**Anyway, este foi o primeiro capítulo e espero que tenham gostado. Beijos a todos que me mandaram reviews!**


End file.
